There are many types of irrigation systems known in the art. These irrigation systems generally include irrigation devices, which may be sprinklers, drip emitters, etc. These irrigation devices will generally distribute water to an area such as a lawn, a garden, etc. so that grass and other plants may grow. Of course, in order to provide water to the irrigation devices, the irrigation devices are used with a system of arterial pipes connected to a water source. Water is generally delivered to the irrigation devices via the system of pipes. Generally, this system of irrigation devices and pipes are referred to as a “sprinkler system.”
As is known in the art, most modern sprinkler systems include a “valve box” that contains one or more valves. In many conventional sprinkler systems, the individual sprinklers will be divided into “zones” or lines. Each zone of sprinklers will be attached to a separate valve. Thus, the typical sprinkler system will contain multiple valves. The valves allow the user to turn on and off a particular zone of sprinklers as desired. When the valve is closed, the valve blocks water flow. However when the valve is opened, water will flow through the piping to water a particular area/zone of the property. Thus, individual zones or areas of the yard may be watered differently—i.e., watered at different times, receive different amounts of water, etc.
Most pipes currently used in sprinkler systems are made of PVC. Accordingly, in order to attach the valve to the irrigation system, the pipe will generally have a male fitting that includes threads and the valve will have a female fitting that is designed to receive the threads. The male fitting may then be screwed into the female fitting to effectuate attachment. Of course, other systems may be designed in which the valve has the male fitting and the pipe has the female fitting, but such systems will still be connected by have the male fitting screw into the female fitting.
However, in order to ensure that the male and female fittings have a water-tight seal, generally the user will be required to tighten the fittings together using a wrench. If a wrench is not used to properly tighten the system, undesirable leaks may occur in the system, resulting in water loss, possible flooding, etc.
Unfortunately, many users do not like to use wrenches to fix their sprinkler system. These users find wrenches to be inconvenient. In fact, many users dislike wrenches because they are afraid that they will “over-tighten” the system and end up breaking the fitting. Accordingly, it would be an advantage to construct a new device that did not require the use of a wrench to create a water tight seal. Such a device is disclosed herein.